Dolor de cabeza
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Los dolores de cabeza son buenos para Yukio. Drabble: 800 palabras. KiKasa.


No es que estuviera necesitado, claro que no. Simplemente tenía prioridades.

Yukio no era alguien que mostrara sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, era inseguro pese a la actitud que tomaba en cada partido y no sabía tratar tan bien a las personas aún si conocía bastante a su ex equipo y conocidos. Él, como otras personas, sentía miedo, un horrible miedo.

Ese día en especial, Kasamatsu se sentía libre. No trabajos, no tareas, no clases. Había encontrado un día perfecto para realizar sus pasatiempos favoritos y poder relajarse. Pensaba tocar guitarra y aprenderse nuevas canciones, o ir a jugar baloncesto y llegar a casa comiendo una buena ración de nikujaga. Sus planes eran esos si no hubiera despertado con un dolor de cabeza.

Apenas abrió sus ojos esa mañana sintió su cabeza reventar. Pensó que sus horas de sueño era demasiado reducidas y relacionó el dolor con ello, trató dormir otra vez pero fue en vano. Decidió levantarse y prepararse algo de desayunar, pero en el refrigerador ni una mosca se pasaba.

Lo peor era que su compañero de piso no ayudaba en nada con su problema.

Agradecía que Kise estuviera ahí y le hiciera compañía, el vivir solo solía ser abrumador. Desde que ese rubio se adueñó de su vida, todo era más brillante. Pero en su situación deseaba adentrarse en una cueva y vivir en la oscuridad por el resto de sus días.

Los chillidos del blondo sólo aumentaban más sus punzadas, y era doloroso.

Entonces se le ocurrió una buenísima idea. Pese a que su pareja que exigiera que no usara fármacos, él pensaba que las medicinas eran lo mejor del mundo y que podían ayudarle justo ese día.

— Ryōta, ¿dónde está el diclofenaco?  
— ¿Hablas de esas pastillas feas que te tomas? Las tiré todas ayer.

Maldijo por dentro, deseó su muerte, cerró el cajón de la cocina con fuerza y enojado se fue a la sala de estar sólo para tomar una almohada y tirársela al rostro, interrumpiendo la dosis matutina de conversaciones por celular del rubio.

Volvió a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, hundiéndose en la suavidad de la almohada.

¿Por qué no podía dormir?

Un dato curioso era que, cuando Yukio se sentía mal, sus cambios de humor eran más notorios; se ponía más sensible.

A las horas, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kise no iría a la habitación para molestarte con su voz aguda de fanática hormonal, se dirigió a la sala para encontrar al modelo centrado en su celular.

— ¿Te diviertes?  
— Aominecchi me está contando que salió con Sakurai-Kun.

Ante la emoción no pudo contestar más que un seco y simple 'Ah'. Aomine... ¿Desde cuándo era más importante que él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba mal? Era un idiota.

Frustrado, tomó el celular de Ryōta y checó la conversación, ignorado los dolorosos gritos de su novio. Efectivamente hablaban de la salida que tuvo el moreno con el nueve de Tōō.

— ¡Yukiocchi! ¡Dámelo!

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor. Era tan fuerte que pensaba que era una migraña.

— Cállate de una vez, Ryōta.  
— ¡Dame mi celular!

El dolor tomaba más fuerza con cada grito, con cada mirada que le echaba al teléfono. Dolía, y Kise no ayudaba mucho. Incluso comenzó a sentir húmedos sus ojos.

— Ryōta, por favor.

No le devolvía el móvil por una simple razón, quería la atención del as. ¿Recuerdan lo de ponerse más sensible? Pues eso, Yukio sólo deseaba mimos en ese momento y al parecer Aomine arrasaba con toda la atención de Kise.

Sin más, apagó el celular y luego escuchó:

— ¡No! ¡No tienes derecho a hacer eso, Yukiocchi!

Mordió sus labios y de inmediato le tiró el celular a la cara.

— Ten tu jodido celular. Seguramente Aomine es más importante que yo.

La mirada de Kise fue a parar a los cristalinos ojos de Yukio después de apartar el móvil de su rostro. Sin esperarlo mucho, jaló el brazo del azabache y lo obligó a acunarlo como un bebé.

— ¿Qué tiene mi gatito lindo?

Y claro, los cambios no tardaron en aparecer en Kasamatsu puesto que se acomodó en sus brazos y se dejó hacer.

— Me duele la cabeza y tú sólo haces que me sienta peor.  
— ¿Yo?  
— Tiraste mis pastillas, no me prestas atención y mucho menos has traído algo de comer de la tienda.

Suspiró, Yukio a veces de portaba como un niño cuando estaba mal. Acarició su cabello y le observó con dulzura, cosa que sonrojó a Kasamatsu.

— ¿Quieres que te trate como un bebé, amor?  
— ¿Eh?

Ah, su cabeza dolía.

— Sólo tráeme alguna medicina y dame amor, con eso seré feliz.

Kise sonrió y un beso se depositó en la frente del ex capitán.

— Prepararé nikujaga para ti.

Yukio amaba sentirse mal.


End file.
